Word Girl's Slumber
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Miss Power is back! And she somehow forces Word Girl to fall under a deep sleep! Will her villains find out who did this to her and find the cure? Or will Word Girl be lost forever and never wake up!
1. Chapter 1

Word Girl's Slumber

Part One

Narrator: An out and about day for Becky Botsford also known as the famous superhero, Word Girl…

Word Girl: (In her spaceship hideout relaxing) Flatterer.

Narrator: Slow crime day?

Word Girl: Hasn't been much going on lately… (Using a remote to change the channels, but it doesn't seem to work, and then notices…) Oops, this is one of Tobey's remotes; I must have forgotten to put in the memoir room. (Flies over) Okay, Chuck's stuff… Butcher's… Mr. Big's… Here we go Tobey's stuff… (Places the remote in a glass case with other remotes, that was next to the display cases of his human-size robots that could easily fit in the room, she gives a sigh) I really wish he would do something more than just robots…

Huggy: (Comes in, "Are you swooning?")

Word Girl: No I am not swooning!

Huggy: ("Then why does it matter to you what Tobey does?")

Word Girl: Well I… I just think he could do more, plus he's too young for a life of crime! I need to help him before it's too late…

Huggy: ("Help him? Or help you…?" With a sly grin)

Word Girl: And what is that suppose to mean?!

Huggy: ("You like him, don't you?")

Word Girl: Like?! (Nervous giggling) Like is such a strong word… I certainly don't hate him but I am far from liking him… It's neutral.

Huggy: ("Neutral?")

Word Girl: Oh, if something's neutral that just means you're not taking sides to anything, as in I am not siding with the fact I like Tobey or that I'm siding to hate him.

Huggy: (Shrugs, "It's your call")

Word Girl: Come on, we'll figure out something later. Right now, let's get home; it's almost time for dinner. (Flying out of the ship)

Narrator: Meanwhile… just outside of Earth's atmosphere…

We see Miss Power's ship…

Miss Power: (Gives an evil chuckle) This is it, Colonel Giggle Cheeks… Revenge! By traveling to other planets, and ruining them at the same time of course… I found the exact thing to bring down Word Girl! Just think… Once she's gone I can take over the Earth at last!

Giggle Cheeks: ("But what about those villains and the district attorney?")

Miss Power: Oh please, without their little hero to come to the rescue again, they will be easy pickings… I mean just look at them! (Using her holographic screen to show moving clips of the villains) A guy with a sandwich for a head… An old lady… A stinky Butcher… An old dude with a mind control craze… A giant green freak… A copy cat… A cheese loving weirdo… and a kid with a really bad taste for fashion, using robots. Can you say…? Lame! What losers… So, time to put my plan in motion… (Holding out a small bag… Her ship goes into Earth)

Narrator: (Gulp) Uh oh… Um, back at the Botsfords?

Sally: Kids, your father and I have an announcement to make.

Both: What is it?

Tim: Well just last week, your mother has been offer a week off to go on a cruise!

Both: Wow!

TJ: When do we leave?

Tim: Sorry TJ, but there was only enough tickets for two.

Sally: So the two of you get to spend the week at one of your friends' house. Becky, you'll stay with Violet and TJ will stay with Johnson, it's all been arrange.

Both: Alright!

Tim: And that means Bob will go with Becky, of course.

Becky: When will you leave?

Sally: In two days, so get anything you need ready.

TJ: Oh you bet! (Taking out his Word Girl doll out) Come on Word Girl, I need help packing, word up! (Playing all the way to his room)

Becky: I guess I better pack too, let's go Bob. (They make it to her room; she stares out the window admiring the night sky) Isn't it beautiful Bob?

Bob: ("Sure")

Becky: I look up to that night sky and I can see Lexicon…

Bob: ("You have super vision too? I didn't know that")

Becky: No of course I don't, I was making an expression. You know, like a phase or an idiom. What I meant was, sometimes I think about Lexicon and what it would be like to live there in the first place if we hadn't crash-landed at all on Earth.

Bob: ("But you do like Earth, right?")

Becky: Yes, I do, it's the only home I ever knew. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else at the moment. But it is a question of what my real life could have been like… (Suddenly a shooting star appears) Hey, a shooting star! You know, if you make a wish on one supposedly your wish will come true. Quick let's make one! (Both shut their eyes and thought of their most secret wishes, Becky thought) I wish for a way to know what my life would be like in both worlds… Lexicon and Earth, on Earth though I want to see what the villains would do without a life of crime… (They open their eyes and she said) They might not come true but it was worth a shot. Let's finish packing.

As they do that, little did they realize that the shooting star they saw was Miss Power's ship! That lands right into the woods so no one can see that she was back… and with a vengeance…

Narrator: Two days later, the Butcher was up to his old tricks…

At the bank.

Bank Teller: Let me guess, another bank robbery?

Butcher: Yeah well you know how it is, can we just on with it before-

Word Girl: Word Girl shows up?

Butcher: (Groans) Seriously, when are you going to let me rob a bank in piece?

Word Girl: Peace, the word's peace. And I would, but someone has to stop you and it might as well be me!

Butcher: Oh yeah? Sausage Cyclone! (Huggy jumps in and swallows them whole) Oh dang…

Word Girl: Give up?

Butcher: I guess… if I wasn't about to do this! Meat Ball Attack! (They get covered in meat balls and he makes a run for it)

Word Girl: Shoot! Should have seen that one coming…

Huggy: ("Shouldn't we go after him?")

Word Girl: I would, but Mom and Dad are leaving soon and I have to say goodbye. (She gets them out and they fly back home, transforming back and seeing them about to leave in the driveway)

Sally: Now you're sure you'll be alright?

Both Kids: Oh sure.

Tim: And you have your extra house keys in case you need anything?

Both: Yup.

Sally: You know the cell number if you have to reach us?

Both: Ah-ha.

Tim: Looks like they're all set and so are we…

Sally: Oh honey…

Becky: You two will have a great time.

TJ: Yeah, enjoy it, you deserve it.

They hug and then get in the car.

Both Parents: (Waving) Bye!

Both Kids: (Waving back) Bye!

Once the car was out of sight.

TJ: And… They're gone! Party!

Becky: TeeJ…

TJ: Oh you know what I mean; I'm heading over to Johnson's. See you at the end of the week.

Becky: See you then.

Narrator: That night at Violet's house.

Violet: What should we do now?

Becky: How about reading one of our favorite stories?

Violet: Oh, allow me. (Grabbing a book from her bookshelf) Sleeping Beauty.

Becky: Good choice, I love that story.

Violet: What to take turns reading it?

Becky: Sure, you start off.

Violet: Okay. (Opening it) Once there was a king and queen who wanted a child…

We see on a nearby clock that time passed to a half hour later.

Becky: … So, the princess went up the steps to see a strange object she had never seen before and touched it by pricking her finger!

Violet: Oh no! The poor princess! Her curse came true.

Becky: I know… I certainly wouldn't want to be in her shoes… (Going back to the book) Thus, she fell into the deep sleep as she would have, set before her when she was a baby…

Another half hour passes.

Violet: The prince slowly went towards the princess… One look at her and he instantly fell in love, he kisses her lips and she awoke!

Becky: Aww…

Violet: The two agreed that they should wed at once, and they did… Living happily ever after…

Both: The end…

Violet: Don't you ever wish that a prince could kiss you awake?

Becky: That sure would be amazing, but I don't see that happening…

Violet: Uh oh, time to go to sleep. (As they ready the sleeping bags) You know, I wonder what she was dreaming about while under the spell.

Becky: Maybe that a prince would come rescue her, and then it did happen… That would explain why she wanted to marry him so soon.

Violet: Well, good night Becky, see you in the morning. I can't wait for the rest of the week.

Becky: Good night Violet, and me too.

They both drift off to sleep…

Narrator: Meanwhile, in Miss Power's ship…

Miss Power: (Opening the small pouch and scoops up white powder into her hand) Tomorrow… One sniff of this and Word Girl won't be able to move a muscle! (Giving a wicked laugh)

Narrator: Oh no! Will Word Girl find that Miss Power is back and with something terrible that could harm her?! Stay tune in for the next part…

End of Part One…


	2. Chapter 2

Word Girl's Slumber

Part Two

Narrator: Last time, the Botsfords tell some exciting news to their kids and get to go on a cruise for a whole week! While TJ and Becky would staying at a friend's house until they would come home. And Miss Power returns! She has a score to settle with Word Girl and has something that can do that! Will Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face be able to stop her again?! Let's find out…

It is the next morning as Violet, Becky, and Bob walk in the park.

Violet: Want to have ice cream tonight after dinner?

Becky: Sure thing! (Suddenly she hears something with her super hearing)

Girl Voice: Help me! Someone please help me!

Becky: Um, Vi? Why don't you go to the store and get the ice cream and we'll meet you at your house later.

Violet: Good idea, see you then.

Becky: Meet you there. (Grabbing Bob and they duck into a bush) Word up! (Flies over to the other side of the park, and looks around but sees nothing unusual) That's strange… I could have sworn someone was calling for help…

Girl Voice: Help! Someone help me!

Word Girl: It's coming from that bush. (Looks behind the bush and see a girl dummy and a recorder) What the- (Suddenly the dummy shoots out a ray and white powder gets on her face, causing her to breath in it) Ugh! (Coughs) What was that…? Whoa… (She feels dizzy and starts to swerve) Huggy, I… (She drops!)

Huggy gives out a screech of worry.

Narrator: Wha… What just happen?! Word Girl collapsed! Huggy, try waking her up!

Huggy screeches as loudly as he can. He gets drums, horns, whistles, or anything loud. But it doesn't seem to be working…

Narrator: Oh no… Quick, go get help!

Huggy gives a squeak of agreement. He runs down to main street trying to get anyone's attention, but let's face it no one could speak monkey like Word Girl… When it seems like a lost cause, he bumps into Tobey!

Tobey: Hey! (Looking down) Oh, hello Word Girl's sidekick, what a coincidence, I was just about to unleash my giant robot army for you two!

Huggy screeches and jumps up and down in panic, and grabs his remote, giving him a chase.

Tobey: Hey! Give that back!

Huggy: ("You want it? Come and get it!" Running all the way back to Word Girl with Tobey at his heels, stops and puts it down going back to her side in mourn)

Tobey: (Grabbing it) Ah-ha! Now I can… Whoa… Word Girl? (Getting closer, kneeling beside her) Wha… What happen to her?

Huggy: ("I haven't a clue…")

Tobey: She was just like this?

Huggy: (Nods)

Tobey: (Looking at the unconscious Word Girl) I know we've been enemies and on occasion a team… but I never wanted anything like this happening to you… Help me get her to Two-Brains, only he can save her…

Huggy: ("I agree")

Narrator: Later at Doctor Two-Brains' lair…

Henchman: You will be able to help her, Boss?

Doc: (Using a stethoscope) I can hear her heart beat, I know she's in some kind of deep sleep…

Tobey: Darn it Doc! I already know that! Just tell me how we wake her! (Grabbing into his lab coat)

Doc: Hey, hey, watch the coat. Look, I'm doing everything I can, and since when do you care so much? I know the whole school boy crush thing, but for you to really give in to help her…

Tobey: Yeah well… I… (Huggy stops him and shakes his head) Well why should I explain anything? I saw her laying there and decided to help, is that so wrong?

Doc: Ah-huh… Well, I did about all I could do… I don't know how to awaken her…

Tobey: So that's it? We're giving up?

Doc: I'll help you take her to the hospital, since I can't do anything else here.

Narrator: Moments later… (Sniffles)

Tobey looks through the room window of Word Girl lying in a hospital bed, Huggy was right beside her. Doc was next to him, talking to Professor Tubing who would watch over Word Girl's condition.

Professor Tubing: She appears to be in a coma…

Doc: A coma she would wake up from right?

Tubing: It's hard to say… I never seen such a thing happening before, and I'm sure you haven't either.

Doc: I was baffled all right… It's… almost out of this world… but that can't be right…

Tubing: We're running tests on her now, we'll soon find out what's causing this to her…

Tobey: And if you can't…?

Tubing: My boy, I will not stop until our city's superhero is back on her feet. I will find the cause and cure her.

Doc: In the meantime, I better tell the rest of the villains about Word Girl.

Tobey: Are you sure that's a good idea? If word reaches out that Word Girl is in the hospital, we'd have people gather outside on the front steps. And I do not want people knowing that one of Word Girl's foes is helping her out.

Doc: Relax, I'm going to tell them to keep their mouths shut and plus, people would find out soon or later if Word Girl wasn't there to stop them.

Tobey: Perhaps you're right…

Doc: Listen… She's a fighter, you know that.

Tobey: Had I been there… Maybe I could've…

Doc: And do what? Whatever this is, it would've had affected you too, and I doubt you want to be sharing a hospital bed now…

Tobey looks back in the window and gave a solemn nod. Doc left, and Tubing went about to see the test results. Tobey sat in a nearby chair, tapping his foot. He hated all this waiting, eventually, he knew his mother would come looking for him, but he couldn't leave Word Girl, not now. After all the things they've been through, he felt had to stay close… His memories of those times were short-lived a lot mainly because she wanted to get their battles out of way.

But he liked seeing her, the rush of her cape flowing past him, the way her eyes had a certain glint of fury, then when she was done defeating all of his robots, it was if the sun was catching her radiance… But what he sees now, is no cape moving, no glint of fury since her eyes close tight, and instead of radiance she was cold and pale… Then Huggy came out in mere moments.

Tobey: Hey, where are you going?

Huggy: (Points to outside the door, then himself and points back to her room)

Tobey: You have to leave for awhile, but will be back?

Huggy: (Nods, then points to him to go into her room)

Tobey: You want me to sit by her side? You actually trust me?

Huggy: (Shrugs then nods, and goes)

Tobey stared back at him in confusion, and then compelled to follow Huggy's orders. He sat right where Huggy had sat, then takes Word Girl's hand.

Tobey: Please… Be alright… (As he released a small tear down his cheek)

Huggy had to be careful when approaching Violet about this. Of all the people Becky wanted to tell her secret identity to, she chose Violet. Huggy could see why, they were best friends after all and Violet could be trusted. And in a time like this, she had to know… He returned to being Bob and went to Violet's house, ringing the bell.

Violet: (Answering it) Bob! There you are! Where's Becky? (Bob squeaked in sadness, then he grabbed Violet's arm, and began leading her) You want me to follow you? Okay. (They finally made it to the ship) Oh, my gosh… How…? (Bob then put on his helmet and suit on) Bob? Why… You're Captain Huggy Face! Does this mean…?

He nodded, then he took her hand again, and they were in the hospital. He made her look inside a door window to a room. Violet saw in horror of who it was…

Violet: Word Girl? Becky?! Wha… What happen to her? (Huggy could only shake his head) Oh… It's ashamed you can't tell me… I'm afraid I don't speak monkey… And what's Tobey doing here?

Huggy just pointed to her and the corner of the hallway.

Violet: You want me to hide until Tobey is gone? Because he still doesn't know Word Girl's secret identity?

Huggy smiles and nods. Violet then hid behind the corner as Huggy walked back into the room.

Tobey: About time you got back. I have to get going but I'll be back, and I won't take no for an answer!

Huggy shook his head, as Tobey left the room, walking down the hall not noticing Violet. She walked in then, and sat by her friend's side.

Violet: Oh Becky… Why didn't you tell me sooner…?

End of Part Two…

**_AN: Whew! Took me long enough! I was half way through this chapter until school started back up again. Part Three is in process._**


End file.
